


Volcana's Fun

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Volcana smiled after she approached a restaurant in Metropolis.





	Volcana's Fun

I never created Superman TAS.

Volcana smiled after she approached a restaurant in Metropolis. ''This is going to be fun. Something to do,'' she said.   
Volcana continued to smile as she focused on her fists and fire appeared around them. She aimed the fists at the restaurant door before she heard footsteps. She looked back.

Supergirl frowned and hovered near a preacher as the latter carried two shopping bags. She watched while Volcana scowled.

''You're not going to ruin my fun,'' Volcana said. 

The preacher grinned. ''We won't ruin your fun. The downpour might.''

Volcana blinked twice and glanced at the dark sky. She cried out the minute rain contacted her. She focused on Supergirl.  
''Are you going to summon the cops?''

Supergirl began to smile. ''Later. After you suffer.''

Volcana swayed before she fell on her side. Her eyes widened as soon as the man preached about unity for a long time.

THE END


End file.
